1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiment relates to an electronic device having two or more camera modules.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices (such as mobile phones) may incorporate two or more camera modules. The electronic device may use a first camera module for capturing images, and use a second camera module for video conferencing. The first and second camera modules are typically arranged on opposite sides of the electronic device. Thus, users can orient the first camera module towards a front object for imaging, simultaneously, positioning the second camera module facing the user for videoconferencing.
However, to prevent the first and second camera modules from damage and contaminants, the electronic device usually includes two protective caps to detachably cover the first and second camera modules. The protective caps are usually not permanently attached to the electronic device and therefore easily misplaced when detached.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.